Tashigi
Tashigi (たしぎ, Tashigi), is a fictional character and deuteragonist from the Fairy One Piece Tail series. She is a Navy officer serving under Vice Admiral Chaser in the base of G-5. She bears a striking resemblance to Kuina, Zolo's late childhood friend and rival, which often leads to tense and awkward moments between them. She was originally introduced as a Master Chief Petty Officer in Roguetown, but was later promoted to the rank of ensign after the events in Alabasta. During the timeskip, she was promoted to the rank of captain. ".''" :—Tashigi. Appearance :''Voice Actor: Monica Rial (English), Junko Noda (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Tashigi has chin-length, dark blue hair (which grew in later series), black eyes, and like most female characters, she has large breasts. She looks remarkably similar to the late Kuina, Zoro's childhood friend. She wears rectangular glasses with red frames. The Young Past Days Pre-Timeskip Before the timeskip, she was seen wearing short-sleeved shirts of varying different colors and designs, but usually covered them with her white-trimmed, waist-length blue leather coat. She tended to wear blue jeans with black shoes but has also paired white capris with tan shoes. Her face and hair have changed slightly several times since her introduction, especially noticeably in Chapter 439. However, it is not clear whether this was an intentional redesign or simply a result of the author's continually evolving art style and the length of time she had been out of the spotlight. Post-Timeskip After the timeskip, her hair is much longer and now pinned up by a clip. Due to still having bad vision, she still wears her glasses, and, like many other women, her figure has changed with her breasts growing larger and her figure becoming more exaggeratedly feminine hourglass-like than it was two years ago. She was seen wearing a floral button-down shirt, blue capris, dark pink gloves with a white trim, and dark pink boots. Having achieved the rank of captain since the timeskip, she replaced her blue coat with a pink version of the standard coat of high ranking Navy officers. As with similar to Hina, Tashigi's subordinates are attracted towards her due to her skills and beauty and tends to fawn over her, but it is clear that they also respect her as their superior. * Hair Color: Dark Blue * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: 21 (debut), 23 (after timeskip) * Birthday: October 6th * Height: 170 cm (5'7") * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Tashigi_Anime_Post_Timeskip_Full_Body.png|Tashigi, after 2-year timeskip. Background Personality Tashigi was first introduced when the Straw Hat Pirates docked in Roguetown, where she was stationed. Chaser, her superior officer, seems to regard her as a protege, and the two work very well together. Despite her proficiency in sword fighting, she is usually clumsy, which gets on Chaser's nerves. She is extremely interested in katanas, often identifying their names and origins on sight; even when in danger, she may be distracted by the presence of a famed blade. During the Roguetown Arc, she was even shown carrying what seemed to be a pocket Meito field guide. Tashigi is very brave and reckless when fighting her opponents, a trait typical of swordswomen and swordsmen. She will battle anyone she considers an enemy, regardless of their reputation. This fighting spirit often turns into carelessness and has led to her defeat on several occasions, much to Smoker's disdain. Two examples would be her fight against Robin Nico, during which her knee was broken, and her fight against Law, during which she was cut in half. She is also stubborn and may refuse to accept defeat if she feels she has been looked down upon, as seen when she demanded a rematch with Zolo, indignant that he didn't cut her down. She even refused to give up after Law separated her torso from her legs and chopped Shigure in half. Her endless determination could be interpreted as a "sore loser" attitude, but it seems to derive from her desire to protect what is important to her. Like Chaser, Tashigi's definition of "justice" differs from that of the Marines as a whole, and she does not hesitate to fight in its defense. Her stated goal is to remove all Meito from the hands of those who would use them for their own selfish ambitions. Despite her distaste for pirates, Tashigi is willing to work with them and abandon her Marine pride if she deems it necessary for the greater good. Tashigi felt that, as a swordswoman, she would be perceived as inferior to swordsmen by default, and she accused Zolo of refusing to cut her because of her gender. She also felt insulted when Law cut her without killing her. As a swordswoman, she would rather face death than be shamefully defeated. However, this does not stop her from trying hard to get stronger and achieve her dreams. Tashigi wears her shirts buttoned up higher and shows less cleavage than many other female characters, indicating that she is somewhat reserved about her body. This was especially apparent when she was trapped in Chaser's body, as she wore his jacket fully closed and protested heavily when Chaser (trapped in her body) wore her shirt completely unbuttoned. Her shyness was also shown when she screamed in embarrassment after returning to her body and finding it in that state of disrobe. One of Tashigi's most prominent character traits is her absentmindedness. When Chaser was chasing after Luffy during the Alabasta Arc, she failed to recognize the situation until Chaser told her what to do. In the anime, she had a brief but polite interaction with Chopper without realizing that he was a talking reindeer. The most significant example of her oblivious nature was when, in the Loguetown Arc, Tashigi spent a very long time failing to realize that the three-swords-carrying, haramaki-wearing swordsman she had befriended was, in fact, the three-swords-carrying, haramaki-wearing Pirate Hunter, Zolo Roronoa. Relationships Friends/Allies * Navy ** Hina ** Chaser Smoker ** Kuzan ** Issho ** G-5 Family Neutral * Straw Hat Pirates ** Zolo Roronoa * Team Natsu * Heart Pirates ** Law Trafalgar * Seven Warlords of the Sea * Garp D. Monkey Rivals * Whitebeard Pirates ** Trace D. Portgaz Enemies * Revolutionary Army ** Dragon D. Monkey * Baroque Works ** Crocodile * Seven Warlords of the Sea ** Hancock Boa * Don Quixote Pirates ** Doflamingo Don Quixote ** Vergo Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Swordsmanship Tashigi is a skilled swordswoman, capable of defeating two pirates in Loguetown with little effort. She knows a lot about swords, as shown in the sword shop at Loguetown. She's also been seen carrying her sword on both her left and right side, suggesting that she's capable of comfortably drawing it with either hand. Tashigi's personal katana is the Meito Shigure. In terms of how she wields her weapon, she typically fights with both hands on the sword and attacks with swift blows. Though dwarfed by the higher skill levels of some swordsmen in the series, she is a highly competent fighter, capable of taking down multiple opponents in mere seconds. She has been aiming to get stronger since the end of the Alabasta arc. After the timeskip, her skills seem to have improved, as she was able to precisely deflect an enemy cannonball with her katana in the same way Mihawk Dracule has deflected bullets. Six Powers :Main article: Six Powers After the timeskip, Tashigi was seen using Shave to avoid snowballs in her fight against Monet. Haki :Main article: Haki During her battle with Law Trafalgar, Smoker revealed that Tashigi uses Haki but stated that her aptitude with it is not yet enough to counter Law's ability. She was later seen using Busoshoku Haki when she was able to cut Monet, a Logia user, causing her to bleed.{{ Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Swords *Shigure (the sword she usually carries and uses) *Yamaoroshi (formerly belonged to Billy of the Yes Pirates) *Kashu (formerly belonged to Mr. 11 of the Baroque Works) Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Roguetown Arc Mission at Rougetown Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Like Kuina, her name comes from a flightless bird. The fact she is named after a flightless bird is a reflection of herself. In regards to the bird itself, Oda stated though a bird cannot fly, it does not mean it never will. See also External links * Tashigi One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Navy Category:Fairy One Piece Tail Characters